I Love THAT Time of the Month!
by raineynight
Summary: When Inuyasha smells Kagome's period and asks her about it in front of the others, what will she do? And can Inuyasha turn this whole thing into a way to make Kagome realize that he loves her? Read and find out! I thought that would be sorta obvious :D


"Hey, Kagome, why do you smell like blood? The scent is all over you! Are you injured? That damn squirrel attacked you, didn't it?! I knew that thing was evil the moment I saw it's beady little eyes! But when? You haven't gone off on your own or anythi- UGH"

I jammed my elbow into Inuyasha's stomach to shut him up. I had a bad feeling that if I let him go on, he would continue to ask questions that I did NOT want to have to answer in front of the others. Especially Shippo! I knew that Sango already had a good idea what Inuyasha was talking about, even if he didn't have a clue. Miroku probably did too, he was such a lech.

"Inuyasha, I will talk to you about this later, when we stop for the night! So until then, I would really appreciate it if you would _shut up_!" I yanked on a strand of his hair to emphasize the fact that I wasn't really giving him much choice in the matter. He yelped and nodded to show that he understood my meaning.

"What is Inuyasha talking about, Kagome? I don't smell any blood on you. Did you get a cut or something?" Shippo asked me innocently.

"Oh, ha ha, um yeah! I got a scratch from one of those branches when they swung back around. But don't worry, I'll be fine! I can't even tell that it's there anymore!" I laughed again nervously, hoping that Shippo couldn't tell I was lying and would leave it at that. Oh, I was going to make Inuyasha _pay_ for this later! And I don't mean by sitting him, either. That was getting to be _way_ too predictable and _way_ too easy. No, I would just have to find a way to embarrass Inuyasha right back. Hehehe…….

xxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

I had a _bad_ feeling about the look on Kagome's face. It was the look that she got when I was in big trouble. I didn't have a clue what I could have done to make her get that look. All I did was ask her if she was hurt, because I was worried about her! Couldn't the silly girl see what she did to me? That she made me want to protect her at all costs? That I would do anything for her? That I wasn't good enough for her, but that I was also beyond caring if I was good enough or not? Kagome is the reason that I have started thinking about how nice it would be to have a family, for Kagome to be pregnant with _my_ child, to imagine my daughter or son with my ears and Kagome's eyes!

Well, maybe I would just have to show her! And I would, as soon as we stopped for the night. Then Kagome could also explain to me why she was bleeding. Wait……could it be that the blood I smelled from Kagome was because she was in heat? And I thought that the intense arousal I smelled was just because of the animals around us! Now I realized that it wasn't arousal so much as that unique smell that all females get while in heat. And it was coming from _my_ Kagome! No wonder I hadn't been able to get enough of the scent all day long! And no wonder she was so embarrassed when I asked about it in front of the others! Which also explained that _look_ she had given me earlier. I had better apologize fast if I wanted to let her know how I felt later!

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't realize what it was a moment ago, I was too caught up in worrying about you. Can you ever forgive me?" I gave her that puppy dog look that she loves so much, so that she would know how sorry I truly was. I whispered this in her ear so that the others would not be able to hear, although we did get some curious looks from the others because I looked as if I was nuzzling Kagome's neck.

Kagome sighed regretfully, as if she had been enjoying that thought of exacting revenge upon me. But she couldn't say no when she recognized my sincerity.

"It's all right, Inuyasha. You were worried about me, which is sweet. Although it _does_ make me worry about you."

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you tonight. And until then, you are going to stay right by my side so that you don't get hurt and I don't have to worry about you constantly." I said this gently and reassuringly so that she wouldn't get angry at me for ordering her around.

oooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooX

I looked at Inuyasha strangely. He worries about me? Constantly? Wow. I'm kinda blown away here. Sigh. Oh, wait, I better answer him! He's starting to look really worried!

"Sure, I don't mind sticking close to you for a while Inuyasha. Actually, it's getting cold out here, so I would be thrilled to stay as close to you as is possible without being attached at birth." I said to him, shivering slightly as a chill wind swept by.

"Oh, here Kagome! Take my robe! It should keep you warm enough." As he said this, Inuyasha took off his robe and gently wrapped it around my shoulders. I sighed in pleasure at the warmth, but then I noticed how Inuyasha was shivering and getting goose bumps.

"Inuyasha, take your robe back, now you're cold! And since it is yours, you should wear it! Before you catch pneumonia and die would be nice!" I said to him.

"No, Kagome. I want you to have it so that you can stay warm until we stop for the night. I would never be able to forgive myself if you got sick and I could have prevented it."

Just then we heard Miroku call out that he saw a cave up ahead that we could spend the night in. I was relieved, because it had started snowing while me and Inuyasha argued, and if I was any judge then it was only going to get worse.

When we finally got to the cave, we quickly built a fire with some wood that Inuyasha went out to get. We had a quick dinner of instant ramen, and then we all got snuggled up in pairs: Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kilala, and me and Inuyasha. I was really comfortable, with my head on Inuyasha's chest, his arms around me and holding me as close as possible to him, and his chin resting on the top of my head. I was still cold, though, so I wiggled around until I managed to cuddle myself up between Inuyasha's legs. Aghh, now this was comfy! I was warm, I was fed, and I was in the arms of the demon that I loved. What more could be right in the world?

All the others soon fell asleep, but I stayed awake, waiting for Inuyasha to start explaining his strange behavior today. After several more minutes, he finally spoke.

"Kagome, I have decided that to be fair to you, and my sanity, I must tell you the truth. I just want you to know that this isn't easy for me, because it ain't in my nature to go around telling people how I feel. But I realized today, when I thought that you were hurt, that if you were hurt a part of me just might die. And that's what made me finally realize that I have to tell you how I truly feel." I held my breath, waiting, wishing that Inuyasha would say that he loved me, even if I was only a weak human girl.

"Kagome, I love you. I always want to be with you. I would go through hellfire for you and only you." Inuyasha whispered those treasured words right up close to my face, and then we both slowly leaned forward until our lips met, both with happy smiles on our faces.


End file.
